eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Et uus saaks alguse
|year = 2013 |position = 10th (Semi-final) 20th (Final) |points = 52 (Semi-final) 19 (Final) |previous = "Kuula" |next = "Amazing"}} "Et uus saaks alguse" (English: So there can be a new beginning) was the Estonian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Malmö, performed by Birgit. After qualifying from the first semi final, the song finished in 20th place with 19 points. Lyrics Estonian= Ma mäletan veel kui tuli mu hinge, et jääda, see tunne nii suur Samas nüüd seisan ma teel vaadates südame sisse, seal viliseb tuul Aga tean, ma tean, kõik võib muuta heaks Iga uks, mis kord sulgub, see avaneb taas Veel sulab jää ja õide puhkeb raagus puu Iga lõpp ei ole muud, kui algus uus On vaja ööd, et päev tooks valguse, et uus saaks alguse Mis möödund, jäägu kaugele, et uus saaks taas alguse Kardin avaneb taas On algamas järgmine vaatus, kus tõusta saan maast Sama hing, kuid uus mäng veel ees- muudetud saab minu saatus, saab uueks mu tee Ja ma tean, ma tean, kõik võib muuta heaks Iga uks, mis kord sulgub, see avaneb taas Veel sulab jää ja õide puhkeb raagus puu Iga lõpp ei ole muud, kui algus uus On vaja ööd, et päev tooks valguse, et uus saaks alguse Mis möödund, jäägu kaugele Veel sulab jää ja õide puhkeb raagus puu Iga lõpp ei ole muud, kui algus uus On vaja ööd, et päev tooks valguse, et uus saaks alguse Mis möödund, jäägu kaugele! Et uus saaks taas alguse... |-| Translation= I still remember That feeling, so overwhelming, settling on my soul And yet I'm standing on the road Searching my heart, battered by the wind And I know, I know That things can get better Every door that closes eventually opens again The ice will melt and the bare trees will burst into leaf Every ending is just a new beginning We need the night so the day can bring us light For things to start anew Leave what's passed in the past For things to once again start anew The curtain is being raised once more The second act is starting, where I pick myself up and dust myself down The same person, only with a different game to play What lies ahead has changed, I'm taking a different path And I know, I know That things can get better Every door that closes eventually opens again The ice will melt and the bare trees will burst into leaf Every ending is just a new beginning We need the night so the day can bring us light For things to start anew Leave what's passed in the past The ice will melt and the bare trees will burst into leaf Every ending is just a new beginning We need the night so the day can bring us light For things to start anew Leave what's passed in the past For things to once again start anew Videos Birgit Õigemeel - Et Uus Saaks Alguse (Estonia) 2013 Eurovision Song Contest Birgit - Et Uus Saaks Alguse (Estonia) - LIVE - 2013 Semi-Final (1) Birgit - Et Uus Saaks Alguse (Estonia) - LIVE - 2013 Grand Final Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Category:Estonia in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Estonian